


These Colors You Can't See

by mandiomandi3



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, ashton is blind, maybe eventual smut bc i love me some lashton smut, so thats why its rated mature, summary sucks i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandiomandi3/pseuds/mandiomandi3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke finally met his soulmate, after years and years of waiting he finally met him. The only thing is.. Ashton's blind, he can't see the colors to confirm that Luke is the one..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livefastdiehung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastdiehung/gifts), [LyricalPary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalPary/gifts), [rocketshiptospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/gifts).



> Okay, this is my first time writing anything of this kind ever, so please be kind, I understand it may be awful but just try to ignore that. this is for the squad, i love you guys. First chapter is really short, I promise the rest will be longer.

Luke groaned out as he awoke to the same black and white bedroom he had to for years now, sighing to himself he pulled the covers back and made his way to his bathroom, turning the shower on and getting in. The same thoughts burning in his mind as they did every morning, maybe he’d finally meet his soulmate today.. He was 18 years old after all, wasn’t it time to meet whoever it was? Luke shook his head slowly and turned the water off after he had finished washing up and wrapped a towel around his waist. Another day of school and work, then back home. 

As Luke set off down the street to school his mind was plagued with thoughts again, wondering what today would bring for him, he had a math test that he wasn’t the least bit prepared for as well as a big project that was rushed to finish last night. He momentarily thought about turning around and going back to sleep, but he couldn’t, he had already missed enough days this semester and he couldn't miss any more without risk of failing his classes.. Yeah, today would be great.. He thought as he brought his hands up to rub at his eyes, not realizing he was walking right into a hoard of people, unfortunately knocking someone onto the ground in the process. 

“oh my god, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to--” he rushed out, stopping as he reached down for the boys hand and he gasped out as suddenly he felt a fuzzy feeling fly through his entire body, momentarily blinding him with a bright white light and he squeezed his eyes shut. But when he opened them he froze, staring down at the boy who was still on the ground.. but now he looked different, these strange hues and shades covered everything. “y-you..”

“no, you knocked me over thanks..” the curly haired boy grumbled out, standing himself up slowly and wobbling slightly as he did. 

“y-you’re my soulmate.. It’s you I can’t believe it.. ” Luke gasped out, laughing softly as he watched him. 

“Yeah okay, I’ve heard that before.. Just because I’m blind doesn't mean I’m stupid okay..” 

Luke shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows, he was blind? No wonder he didn't believe him.. “Sorry I didn't mean to knock you over.. But I’m being honest.. I-I can--” 

“Look I’m sure you’re a great person but I actually have somewhere to be so.. Nice meeting you..?”

“Luke.. I’m Luke,” he said cheerfully and held out his hand, mentally facepalming when he remembered that the other couldn’t even see it. “um.. hI..” 

“I’m Ashton.” He said simply and nodded as he gripped the walking stick he had in his hands, “see you around I guess..” 

“no! Um..I mean.. I’m not really doing anything and I feel bad for knocking you over so.. Maybe we could grab some coffee or something..?” 

He laughed and shook his head, “You know.. that sounds good but, I think it would be better if I just went on my way.” 

“Oh.. Yeah.. Okay.. Um, bye then..” Luke said softly, watching as Ashton nodded and began walking again, leaving Luke behind, leaving his soulmate behind.. He just met his soulmate and he didn’t believe him.. What was he supposed to do now? Ashton was blind and couldn’t see in color now like Luke was able to.. He wouldn’t ever have that confirmation that Luke actually was his soulmate. Luke would have to convince him of it, try and get him to accept that fact. Who even knew if they were going to meet again.. 

“Ashton, wait!” Luke yelled out and ran after him, smiling when he saw Ashton turn slightly back to face him. 

“Yes..?” 

“I know you don’t believe me but we are soulmates.. Just.. Can I have your number so maybe we can meet with each other again?” Luke ashed hopefully. 

A small sigh was the only response he got from the smaller boy, but then he nodded, “yeah.. I guess that’ll be okay..” 

The grin on Luke’s face couldn’t have been wider and for a moment Luke was glad Ashton couldn’t see it, it would have been rather embarrassing how excited Luke was over simply getting the boys phone number. But he did and Luke gave him his, making sure to program it into his phone when Ashton handed it over to him. Soon they parted ways and Luke was headed towards his school with a spring in his step as he looked around, the world was in color now and he had a date with Ashton tomorrow for lunch. And for once Luke was thankful he decided to go to class that day.


	2. Tan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, chapter two, thank you for reading and yeah :) love you all for liking it if you do.

It had been a week since Luke met Ashton, a long week at that. The plans they made always seemed to get cancelled and Luke was growing frustrated, they hadn’t been out once! Sure they texted almost all day and had grown to be pretty good friends -- if you could even call them that.. Luke couldn’t help but be a little upset about the whole thing, this was his soulmate after all.. 

“I can’t do this anymore Cal, I’m going over to his house and i’m-”

“you’re gonna what? Show up and force him to spend time with you?” Calum laughed and shook his head. 

“no..” Luke sighed and slumped back into the chair he was sitting in, they always did this, sat in the library and talked about whatever it was, today just happened to be the topic of Ashton and what Luke was going to do about it. “I just want to see him again.. It’s weird.. I feel like there's something missing now that I’ve met him.”

Calum looked up at him and gave him a sad smile, he knew the feeling, after all his soulmate denied him at first as well. Though they met years ago.. But Michael still denied being Calum’s soulmate. It was a mistake, a glitch in the system, he must have been looking at someone else, someone behind him maybe. It broke Calum’s heart and Luke was there to help him through it all. “Just try talking to him more..” 

“I know, I’m gonna go. Maybe I’ll actually see him like we’re supposed to.” Luke said with a soft laugh and stood up, waving goodbye to Calum and he set off on his way, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked along the street. It was unfortunately freezing out and Luke didn’t have a car.. Which meant he walked everywhere he needed to go. 

Luke was turning down his street when he heard his phone go off, signaling he had a text and he quickly pulled out his phone, grinning from ear to ear when he saw it was from Ashton, and to his surprise he was asking him to come over.. And of course Luke agreed, turning around and making his way towards Ashton’s apartment after he told him the address. 

Once he reached the small apartment that was conveniently located over a small cafe, he hopped up the steps and froze before he knocked on the door, suddenly nervous to see Ashton, what if he said something stupid? He bit his lip harshly, chewing on the small lip ring and groaned to himself, it didn’t matter. And he knocked on the door, a brief thought of running crossed his mind but he stood in his place, smiling when the door opened and Ashton stood on the other side, smiling softly at him, “Luke..?” 

“Yeah, hi..” Luke breathed out and cursed himself for how out of breath he sounded.

“Stairs give you a problem?” Ashton teased and gestured for Luke to follow him inside and he did, shutting the door behind them and grinning at how cozy the apartment was. 

“No.. I just, I dunno..” 

Ashton laughed softly and shook his head, feeling his way around the room rather quickly and Luke watched him in awe, he probably had the place memorized by now, depending on how long he lived here. Luke smiled softly and bit his lip, following Ashton into the kitchen. He was wonderful to watch, Luke had never noticed it before but Ashton was breathtaking.. His skin was a lovely tan color and his hair a golden blonde.. Big dimples poked out each time the boy would smile and Luke loved them. 

“Want anything to eat or drink?” Ashton asked pulling Luke from his thoughts. 

“Hmm? Oh, no.. I’m good thanks..” 

He smiled softly and nodded, turning back to a cabinet and grabbing out a glass, then slid his way over to another cabinet and grabbing out a coffee mug and humming softly as he did. 

“So.. Do you live alone then..?” 

“yeah, I’ve learned to deal with it, sometimes my friend Louis comes by and helps out if I need it.. But mostly I can make it through the days..” He said slowly and turned back to give Luke a small smile. 

“that’s nice.. Is it hard? Being blind..?” Luke asked slowly, instantly biting his lip, thinking that maybe he shouldn’t have asked that, it was insensitive, and Ashton didn’t know him that well. 

Ashton sighed softly and shrugged, taking a step back from the counters and leaning against them when he turned his back to them, he slowly crossed his arms over his chest, “It has its moments.. Some days are better than others.” 

Luke nodded as he watched him, noticing the sad expression that fell across his face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring it up..” 

“s’fine..” he mumbled and turned back to his drink he was preparing. 

Luke sighed softly and looked down, feeling awful as he waited for Ashton to be finished and soon the small curly haired boy let out a soft hum.

“Let’s go watch a movie.. Well, you can watch. I’ll listen.” He chuckled and made his way back to the living room. 

Luke followed behind him, settling down next to him on the couch and resisting the urge to cuddle up next to him, it felt like that’s what he should do, comfort him, hold him and you know, be his soulmate. But Luke was only a friend to him right now.. Maybe that’s all he ever would be. 

Ashton ended up picking the movie and they sat their for the entire length of ‘Singing   
In The Rain’ much to Lukes discomfort, the movie wasn’t bad, Luke just didn’t like musicals. But Ashton enjoyed it and Luke watched how his smile lit up his face as he mouthed the lyrics to the songs as they played.

“I can feel you watching me you know…” Ashton teased and gave Luke a smirk with a raised eyebrow. 

“psh.. What no I’m not..” Luke muttered and felt a blush spread along his cheeks. Ashton simply laughed and shook his head, leaning back onto the couch and continuing to listen to the movie. 

The only thing Luke wanted in that moment was to look into Ashton’s eyes, see what color they were.. The sunglasses he wore stopped him from seeing and Luke wondered if he would ever take them off for him.


	3. Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter isn't boring, Enjoy!

“So you haven’t slept with him yet?” 

“oh my god, Calum no.. We’ve been out like four times, what makes you think we would do that?” Luke asked and shook his head, “I’ve barely even touched him.. You know aside from when I knocked him over..” 

Calum laughed and shook his head, plucking at the food he had in front of him and looking up when he heard Michael walking over towards them. A fond smile spreading across his lips as the bright hair colored boy took a seat next to him. “What did I miss?” 

“Luke is just telling me about his lovely soulmate..” Calum said with a smirk.Michael hummed in response and turned to Calum, bringing up a subject about what they were going to do for their date night they had every week. An incredibly cute but annoying thing to Luke. 

Luke simply rolled his eyes and bit his lip as he looked down and fiddled his thumbs together. Sure he normally loved talking to his friends and feeling happy for them, but he couldn’t help the small tugging feeling he felt in his gut, Ashton still wasn’t accepting Luke as his soulmate, no matter how many times he brought it up. It was always the same thing. It was a mistake or Luke was just trying to make Ashton feel better. He didn’t understand why Ashton acted that way, Luke could feel himself falling for him.. And it hurt that Ashton didn’t even want to try with him. After a while of listening to Michael and Calum talking he excused himself, saying he was tired and he just wanted to go home. The two boys gave him a sad smile but let him leave without an argument, they knew what was going on. They also knew it was a sore subject for him, so they didn’t push when Luke would suddenly leave and not talk to anyone for a while. 

About a month had passed, and Ashton had stopped talking to Luke altogether. Luke tried contacting him countless times, tried calling him, texting him. Anything.. But nothing worked, He went over to his house one day, just to make sure he was okay, to make sure nothing happened to him, someone else opened the door. A short brunette boy with blue eyes stood behind the half open door and turned him away when Luke asked for Ashton. 

“I just want to make sure he’s okay!” Luke called when the door was slammed in his face and he slammed his hands against the door when he heard a faint “go away.” from the other side. Luke groaned out in frustration and made his way back outside, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill over his eyelids. The tugging and aching he felt in his heart wouldn’t ease up, he felt like crying constantly, he couldn’t sleep. His thoughts were plagued with Ashton, everything about him. 

That night when Luke got home he stripped himself of his clothes until he was left in his boxers and he crawled into bed, burying himself under his covers and closing his eyes tightly. He tried his hardest not to think of Ashton, but it didn’t work.. It never would. He was away from his soulmate, this feeling he had would always be there, always tugging at him, begging for him to be reunited with him. 

Sighing loudly he pulled himself from his bed and made his way over to the desk in his room. Luke bit his lip harshly as he looked at the small sketchbook that was laying on it and he sat down in the chair, opening it and started writing. Writing was something Luke would do when he was upset, it soothed his mind and helped him deal with things. He found himself getting lost in the poems and songs he would write. He never let anyone see them though, not his family, not even his closest friends. This was something that was private for him, important for him to have, it was like his own world he went to. 

When Luke finally went to bed that night it was almost two a.m. and he was falling asleep at his desk, barely holding on to the pencil he held in his hand. He slowly got up, making his way back to his bed and falling directly asleep when he turned the lights out. 

A blaring noise from his bedside table woke Luke up and he grumbled out loudly, reaching over from under the covers to grab at his phone and picking it up without even seeing checking to see who it was. Much to his displeasure it was only Calum, calling to let him know he was late for school, almost an hour and their professor wasn’t exactly happy about it. 

“fuck..” Luke cursed as he sprung himself out of bed after hanging up with Calum and rushed to put clothes on then sprinted out the door. He was in deep shit if he didn’t make it before the class ended.. He couldn't miss any more of his classes, he knew that. Luke ran his way down the streets, dodging people as he ran. 

“Hey watch it..” Someone called out when Luke nudged them slightly and Luke froze, he knew that voice.. 

He turned around quickly and saw Ashton waking with the boy who turned him away, “Ashton..?” 

“Luke?” he breathed out and Luke could see the panic in his face as well as hearing his voice shake when he spoke. 

“look.. I-I have to go.. But we need to talk..” He said quickly and turned away, running back towards the school, his heart beating even faster when he thought about what just happened. His heart still was beating wildly once he got into class with a lucky five minutes to spare, ignoring the glare from his professor he took his seat next to Calum and ran a hand through his hair, sighing loudly and shaking his head. 

“Where were you?!” Calum asked quietly 

“Sleeping.. I was up all night writing..” he said softly and shrugged. 

“You write?” 

“y-yeah… When I can’t sleep I do sometimes..” 

Calum gave him a weird look and turned back to his work, paying attention to the class for once and Luke took in a deep breath, wondering what this meant for him now, Ashton seemed scared to run into him again, and who was that boy that was always with him? His thoughts were put on hold when he heard his phone vibrate in his pocket and he glanced up to make sure no one was watching before he opened the text. 

“I’m sorry. -- Ash”


End file.
